


Treats with Daddy

by shanachie



Series: Trick or Treating [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Halloween fun, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver encounters Halloween with his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats with Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



“Daddy!”

Oliver bent down to catch his son as he kicked the door shut. He hefted TJ up, causing the five year old to giggle as he tossed the little boy into the air. “What is this you’re wearing?” he asked as he settled the little boy against his hip, pointing to TJ’s outfit.

“[Hawkeye](http://www.amazon.com/Rubies-Costume-Avengers-Ultron-Hawkeye/dp/B00SODD70U/ref=sr_1_4?ie=UTF8&qid=1445823807&sr=8-4&keywords=hawkeye+costume)!” TJ cried, wiggling around until Oliver let him down. He ran for the back of the apartment.

“Slow down,” Felicity ordered as TJ ran past her.

“Why is my son…?” Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist as she reached him. “Why is my son dressed as Hawkeye?”

Felicity pushed herself up onto tiptoes so she could kiss him. “You’d have preferred the Green Arrow?”

“I’m not sure what I’d have preferred,” Oliver answered.

“You’re going to love what your daughter and niece are wearing then,” Felicity told him. She pressed another kiss to his lips before heading towards the bedrooms. “Come change. The kids have been waiting for you.”

“Do I need to lock my daughter up?” Oliver asked. “Felicity? What is my daughter wearing?”

“Daddy!”

“Uncle Ollie!”

The two girls scrambled to their feet as Oliver stopped by Tori’s bedroom door. He blinked at the sight of his daughter and niece in their leather outfits. “Who are you two supposed to be? And did your father see that outfit?” he asked Sara.

“I’m [Ms. Marvel](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/6b/29/c3/6b29c35a6b47e019a8c692d18fce3581.jpg), Daddy. And Sara’s [the Black Widow](http://www.amazon.com/Rubies-Marvel-Comics-Collection-Captain/dp/B00HQAK1W4/ref=sr_1_2?s=toys-and-games&ie=UTF8&qid=1445823963&sr=1-2&keywords=girls+black+widow+costume). Are you going to take us trick or treating?” Tori asked, throwing her arms around Oliver’s waist.

“Not sure I’m taking you in that. Felicity, have you seen what your daughter is wearing?” Oliver called.

Felicity poked her head out of their bedroom. “What’s wrong with it? She looks cute.”

“So you’re okay that your fifteen year old daughter is wearing…” Oliver waved his hand, trying to express his opinion of her outfit. “That?”

Felicity grinned. “When she’s going out trick or treating with you? Yes, I am. Go get changed. They’ve been waiting all day for you.”

Oliver looked between the three women in his life, knowing when he was outmaneuvered. “Fine,” he said. When he got close enough to Felicity that only she would hear, he said, “But I’m taking the bow.”

Felicity just grinned in reply.

 

_Tori is Oliver’s daughter from before the island, she’s 15 here._  
Sara is Diggle and Lyla’s daughter, she’s 10 here.  
TJ is Thomas John, Felicity and Oliver’s son. He’s five here. 


End file.
